


Skillful Fingers

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Shoulder Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any, Any, a Platonic shoulder massage after a rough day (filled with Star Trek: AOS, Gaila & Uhura)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skillful Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

She entered their shared quarters with a quiet sigh as she nods at Gaila, when the other woman looks up from the data pad that she was reading as she lay on her bed.

“Rough day?”

“Something like that. Don't you have plans for a thing with Kirk tonight?”

She takes off her uniform top and puts on a more comfortable shirt, looking over at her roommate when she fails to answer the question. Just in time, to see the look of unhappiness on her face as she looks at the data pad in her hand.

“Plans for tonight changed. Claimed to be sick. Even got McCoy in on it.”

Protective anger burst to life in her heart at the look on her friend's face and at the thought that Kirk might possibly be playing with Gaila's emotions.

“Do you want me to go hurt him for you?”

Gaila frowns slightly as she shakes her head slowly.

“No don't. I appreciate the thought, but I can handle it. Even if he wasn't sick, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to date him.”

She shrugs lightly as she sits down at her desk to do an assignment and rolls her shoulders slowly. She's well aware of Gaila's fighting skills from the few times that they've actually sparred together. As she reads over her notes, she ignores the feeling of being watching while she works on the assignment. 

At least she ignores it until soft hands land gently on her shoulders and slowly starts to massage the knots out of tense muscles. At Gaila's quiet coaxing, she's on her bed, laying quietly on her stomach as the Orion woman skillfully turns her muscles into putty.

“Oooh... That feels heavenly. Where'd you learn to do that?”

Gaila laughs softly at the question.

“To put it simply I've had lots of practice.”

She breathes a soft sigh as skillful fingers dig further deeper into sore muscles.

“Mmm... to bad you and Kirk are together. Otherwise I'd be tempted to steal you away from him simply for your skillful fingers alone.”

She misses the considering look that Gaila aims at her as she falls deeper into relaxation.


End file.
